Protector
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: Spoilers for season 3, episode 01! My version of the conversation between Morgause and Merlin. It's a little bit different. Hints of Merlin/Arthur slash.


**I just thought that scene where Merlin and Morgause talk could be a little bit different. That's the result!**

**WARNINGS: spoilers season 3, episode 1; hints of Merlin/Arthur slash**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

_**"Protector"**_

Merlin was lying on the ground, feeling the leaves under his body. After a while of sweet ignorance he dared to open his eyes. It was already the morning. The lazy beams of sun were fighting their way through the branches of the trees.

Then two unfamiliar faces appeared within boy's sight. That men grabbed him and made him kneel down. Just then Merlin realised that he was chained.

The young sorcerer looked up and saw the other person who also had magic. It was Morgause with her long, fair hair and cold, brown eyes.

"You intrigue me, Merlin," she said calmly. Too calmly. "Why does a lowly servant continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot?" the woman asked, keeping on a calm tone of voice.

Merlin took his gaze away from her, thinking about what to say. He knew that he was trapped and in a great danger. He knew that he'd been so stupid thinking that Morgana wouldn't have noticed him.

"You know the answer but you're not telling me... Why?" Morgause didn't give up. "Come on... Time and again you put your life on the line," she said pacing around him. Then the witch lowered her head to Merlin's and looked at his face very carefully. "There must be a reason," she almost whispered.

The boy still avoided eye contact with her. "I believe in a fair and just land," he decided to say eventually.

"And you think Arthur will give you that?" she asked him.

"I know it," Merlin corrected. It was not a lie. He really believed that Arthur would be the great king. He wouldn't have been there if he hadn't.

Morgause raised her eyebrows. **"**And then what?" she asked.

The sorceress straightened herself up and glanced down at the boy. "You think you'll be recognised, Merlin. Is that it?" She still didn't understand the truth. Although Merlin was not in a good situation he felt a little bit better. That woman didn't know any of his two secrets.

"All this so one day you can be a serving boy to the king," Morgause continued.

Merlin remained silent. He wasn't going to make things easier for her.

The woman squinted her eyes. "No... There's something more..." she said quietly.

The warlock became more nervous. Morgause knew that he had some secret and she was willing to find out what it was about.

"Something you're not telling me, isn't there?" She was very stubborn and in the other situation it would have been even a little bit amusing.

The boy dared to look up directly at her. "I've told you," he said weakly. That was his mistake.

"Well..." Morgause smirked what made Merlin's heart skip a beat. Her eyes shone with some strange light but it wasn't her magic. It meant that she understood something. "Who would have thought...?"

Merlin was paler than ever before. He didn't know which secret she knew but it didn't matter. The witch could make use of any of them.

"You love him..." she whispered. "I can see it written on your face. It's so obvious..." The witch laughed a bit. "And it explains everything."

The warlock looked down. There was nothing to deny. It was true and both of them knew that. Even that two, masked men was now aware of his feelings for the prince of Camelot.

"Poor boy..." Morgause mocked. "You're so loyal to the man that will never return your love."

Merlin's tears fell down. He always knew that it was true but hearing it from that witch hurt him more than anything.

"It doesn't matter," the boy whispered after a while of silence. "I believe in him and it will never change."

Morgause watched him very carefully. "You're right," she finally said. "It doesn't matter any more." The woman sighed. "You know what, Merlin?"

The sorcerer looked up at her.

"I'll show you some mercy..."

He frowned. That was so not like her. However he knew that there must have been some _but_.

"I'll kill you so you won't have to feel that pain any more." The witch smirked. "Nobody will never hear about your feelings. You have my word. You can take your secret to your grave."

Merlin wasn't afraid of death. He was only worried about Arthur and what the blonde would do without his protection. He was also sad because he would never see his prince again.

Then Morgause whispered some spell and the chains tightened around boy's body. It hurt.

"You chose to poison one of my own," the witch told Merlin, looking directly into his eyes. "You may regret that."

She and her companions walked away, leaving the boy chained and alone in the forest full of magic and dangerous creatures.

* * *

**Please, review! It can make my day!**


End file.
